unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Mk-NDI
The Mk-NDI is a hand grenade model, and the only grenades available in the Uncharted series, featuring in all games. Singleplayer Players have a slot for grenade ammunition, separate from short and long arm slots. The carrying capacity in single player is four grenades. The grenade used in the Uncharted series appears to be based on the M67 grenade. It casts a red glow when thrown (possibly an aid just to allow the player to avoid it faster) and when off-screen, is indicated by red icon. In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception , ''Nate can throw grenades back at the enemy, but he loses the ability again in [[Uncharted 4: A Thief's End|Uncharted ''4: A Thief's End]].'' Multiplayer ''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves In multiplayer, players always spawn with one grenade and the normal capacity is two grenades. The grenade has undergone changes with Naughty Dog Title Updates. Originally, grenades were considered 'overpowered' because they had a wide kill radius, enabling kills from surprising distance. Grenades have an incredible throwing distance, it is easy to aim high in air and to pitch them to the other side of the map. Grenades in multiplayer cannot be 'primed' or 'cooked' for early detonation, their countdown is indicated by an increasing tempo beeping sound. The countdown starts when the grenade makes contact with something such as a wall, floor, or player. The frequency of grenade spawns varies between maps. For example The Plaza map, has 10 spawn points of grenades split into 5 doubles grenades spots. Other maps like Ice Cave or Village will have 4 and 6 grenade spawn points respectively. A grenade throw triggers a random character 'Throwing grenade' line, unique to each character. Common lines are 'Eat this!', 'Incoming!' and 'Coming at ya!' These lines can give players who listen carefully an early warning of a grenade being thrown towards them. Correspondingly, a grenade landing in close proximity triggers unique character, 'Close landing grenade' lines. For example, Nathan Drake has many numerous funny lines, such as 'Oh boy!' In competitive multiplayer, lines like 'Oh shit!' happen when you throw a grenade near yourself. Explosive damage Explosive weapons, such as the Mk-NDI, RPG-7 , and the M32 Hammer will cause "friendly fire" injury or death for multiple people on the same or opposing team. Two explosive kills from the same person on a player's own team will give them the option to forgive or kick the teammate from the match. Explosion can do one of three things, depending on the proximity to the explosion: #'Kill:' due to immediate proximity or a partially injured state, triggering a death animation of a front flip or sending the body high into the air with ragdoll physics. This was common from grenades before the 1.06 update due to the large grenade radius. The 1.06 update, reduced the KILL radius of grenades by 1 meter. To kill a player with a grenade now takes more skill, as it needs to explode literally at their feet. #'Wound:' due to close proximity of an explosion, there are three possible stages of injury: 20'Minor Damage:' A red splash damage indication appears and the character takes a step backwards from the direction of the explosion stunned, dropping to a knee and covering their face. 20'Moderate Damage:' being closer to the explosion, the red splash damage indication appears and if there it more damage, the screen will grey out. The character will be incapacitated for a few seconds while they double over, kneel on the ground, and clutch their chest in pain. 20'Severe Damage:' results in the character flung forwards by the force of the explosion, thrown down to both knees, staggering to recover over some time. This is always the result of a direct impact from one grenade launcher shell, leaving your character at critical health, indicated by an entirely grayed out screen and a heartbeat pumping sound. This has been balanced out by the character quickly standing. Typically, the character is flung in the opposite direction of the grenade toss, potentially to death if they are flung over a ledge, cliff, etc. #'Yell:' the character cries out in pain with no damage, there is no red splash indicator. Standing still, the character will hunch their shoulders and move their head slightly forward. In cover, the character remains in the same position and yells out in pain. Boosters Players can equip the lower, slot two Explosive Expert booster, which allows them to carry three grenades. A player with the lower, slot 2 Revenge booster equipped and a grenade in their ammo slot, will toss a grenade straight up in the air for about a meter before falling straight back down to the ground again. The timer will activate once landing on the ground, then explode. However this is laughable to avoid, even before the 1.06 update was introduced. The beeping sound starts as soon as the grenade flies up, giving the players early notice to get out of the way. Tips If you know you're about to die, throw a grenade either on the ground or at the attacker. There's a higher chance of getting a kill if they use melee and you threw the grenade on the ground. ''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' In multiplayer, grenade has revamped and changed. Now grenade are class under the gear slot. Players will not automatically get a grenade (as in the previous multiplayer) they would now have to equipped the grenade in the gear slot to use one. Grenades in multiplayer cannot be 'cooked' for early detonation instead the countdown starts when the grenade makes contact with something such as a wall, floor, or player. Grenade cost four LP (Loadout Points) to equipped. Medal and trophy Scoring 20 kills with the Mk-NDI will unlock the medal, worth 10 points, and bronze trophy 20 Kills: Mk-NDI in Drake's Fortune. Scoring 30 kills with the weapon unlock a trophy of the same type, but in Drake's Fortune Remastered instead. The latter also unlocks a medal, worth $10,000, and bronze trophy of the same name in both Among Thieves and Among Thieves Remastered. The same amount of kills will also unlock the bronze trophy 30 Kills: Mk-NDI in both Drake's Deception and Drake's Deception Remastered, as well as a bronze trophy in Golden Abyss. Trivia *The 'NDI' of the grenade is a reference to Naughty Dog Inc. *In Unwelcome Guests of Drake's Fortune, the Mk-NDI can be found in the generator room. As it's a German bunker, it doesn't make sense for a modern grenade to be found there. *In Among Thieves, Harry Flynn used a grenade (supposedly a Mk-NDI) to kill himself and badly injure Elena Fisher. *In Drake's Deception co-op, there are some new types of grenades that have a differently colored glow. These include yellow-colored cluster grenades that release other grenades on impact, and purple colored, much more powerful grenades with a far wider damage radius. These are only used by bosses or players that have the corresponding Kickback equipped. (Cluster Bomb or Mega Bomb, respectively). They can also be used on competitive game modes. ---- Category:Weapons in Drake's Fortune Category:Weapons in Among Thieves Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception Category:Weapons in Golden Abyss Category:Weapons in A Thief's End